1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to illumination devices such as lamps that employ a flame and a consumable fuel such as a paraffin based liquid or gel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Candles are becoming an increasingly popular item for adding ambiance to homes and other environments. Candles typically include a consumable wax based fuel that is essentially solid at standard room temperatures. Candles suffer from a number of drawbacks which may hinder commercial sales. Many candles including so-called “dripless” candles, drip molten wax during use, creating a safety hazard and leaving undesirable wax deposits on the sides of the candle, candleholders, tabletops and other surfaces. With standard, non-tapered candles, the end of the wick and hence the flame rapidly recedes below the upper rim of the candle, reducing the amount of effective light emitted by the candle and diminishing the candle's aesthetic appeal. This may be a particular problem for candles over approximately three inches in height or with relatively large diameters, which are otherwise preferred by many consumers. This effect is so pronounced that consumers are known to dispose of candles long before the major portion of the candle has been exhausted.
Oil based lamps are also increasingly popular for providing ambience to homes, patios and other environments. Oil based lamps typically burn a consumable paraffin based liquid or gel. Oil based lighting has the advantage of being refillable, and hence reusable, but oftentimes does not have the same aesthetic appeal of a candle. It would be desirable to have an illumination device with the aesthetic appeal of a candle, that is refillable, and which overcomes some of the deficiencies discussed above.